Storage Vault
by dragonsong2795
Summary: A Storage Vault that will have either uncompleted stories for Adoption/perusal or Previews of stories I'm currently writing. The first chapter is an Intro that will explain everything. Rated M: as Stories range from K to M.
1. Storage Vault Intro

**Storage Vault/Preview Vault**

_To Anyone reading this, hello As you know I'm dragonsong2795. This is a very special story, each chapter will be an idea that will either be listed as "Storage" or "Preview" Those listed under storage I'm not planning on finishing or starting and can be adopted, those listed as Previews are the first chapters of some stories I'm working on. So without further ado, please click next to begin seeing some of my special works. Please note that at any time I may remove a chapter that has since become a full story on its own, or more likely I will edit in a "Own Story" tag to show it has been written as a separate story, also Storage stories can become previews at any time as well._

_Each chapter title will be an abbreviation of the real title after a prefix indicates which canon is being used._

_Here are the current codes I use._

_PJO: Percy Jackson and the Olympians_

_HP: Harry Potter_

_N: Naruto_

_B: Bleach_

_SM: Sailor Moon_

_C!: Campione!_

_SE: Soul Eater_

_ME: Mass Effect (I, II or III)_

_B or B2: Bioshock/Bioshock 2_

_O/O2/OM/OL: Overlord, Overlord 2, Overlord Minions, Overlord Legends_

_Ob/Sk: Oblivion/Skyrim_

_ToMI: Toaru Majutsu no Index (A Certain Magical Index)_

_ToSR: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun (A Certain Scientific Railgun)_

_A : between prefixes indicates a crossover._

_After each title will be a Suffix determining if Storage, Preview or both. (both being I haven't decided one way or the other)_

_S: Storage_

_P: Preview_

_U: Undecided (Written as Storage/Preview)_


	2. N-BDG-S

**Bloodstained Death Goddess**

_An attempt at a Godlike Naruko story, please tell me what you think_

**Storage**

**Chapter 1: Enter the Blind Goddess**

_Konohagakure, Hokage's Office. 2 Weeks before the Chunin exams._

Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage blows smoke out of his mouth after puffing on his pipe, he looks to his advisors Danzo Shimura, Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado. He sighs "So it is agreed, we will have the _'Chimamire no Shi no Megami' _(Bloodstained Death Goddess) proctor the first and third events" Koharu and Homura nod.

Danzo sighs "Are we that desperate?"

Hiruzen just looks at Danzo "Unfortunately yes, Jiraiya has uncovered evidence of Orochimaru's plans to invade us. The _'Chimamire no Shi no Megami'_ is the only person he fears, and with good reason" Danzo concedes the argument and gives his agreement to the plan.

_4 Days later, the Gates of Konohagakure_

At the gates to Konohagakure there is a most amazing sight, one that can never be seen in other villages. That sight is the Gatekeepers, while all of the villages have them in one format or another. Konoha is the only village to have dedicated gatekeepers that only watch the gates, the average length of this assignment is a decade. Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki are the current gatekeepers.

On a day that is unremarkable from any other they sit and watch the gates, they had been informed that a special guest was coming and they knew the Chunin exams were less than a fortnight away. However they are still surprised when they hear the scrape and grating sound of a blade on stone. They walk out of their gatekeeper's stand and look out the gates only to be greeted with a most terrifying sight.

Walking towards the village is a young person, they cannot tell the person's gender easily due to the fact the person in question is wearing a loose red battle kimono that looks like it was originally white. The edges of the kimono are frayed and have holes in them, wrapped around the persons arms are red ribbons that have splotches of white here and there on them. Chakra conductive gloves cover the person's hands and a facemask similar to the one worn by Kakashi Hatake covers the person's nose and mouth, the person's eyes are covered by a thick red silk blindfold that has something written on it. Long red hair flares out from the person's head and reaches their waist, woven into the hair are spikes and shurikens, if this person were to spin on the spot anyone close to them would be injured by their hair.

As the person gets closer Izumo and Kotetsu notice more, in her hand is a unsheathed blade that is scraping along the ground. Ordinarily this would result in the blade being dulled constantly, however this is no ordinary blade, this blade is the _'Kusanagi no Tsurugi'._ Immediately Kotetsu and Izumo know who this is, only one person would be wielding that sword and that person is _'Chimamire no Shi no Megami'_. According to rumor she fought Orochimaru to a standstill, in the end he managed to escape but lost his sword. Rumor further states that Orochimaru is too terrified of this woman to attempt to reclaim his sword, especially since in his first battle with her he was fully rested and she had just wiped out nearly twenty A-ranked missing nin. Everyone knew that in a fight where _'Chimamire no Shi no Megami'_ was not handicapped, Orochimaru would lose and lose hard.

Being the braver of the two Kotetsu clears his throat and says "Excuse me, but may I have you name and reason for visit"

The woman despite being blind focuses on him before nodding, in a voice that is both sharp as glass and cold as a blizzard she answers "My name is Aki Shinojixyoou (Shi No Jixyoou - Death's Mistress) and my reason for visiting is business, may I have directions to the Hokage's Tower, he is expecting me" Kotetsu nods.

"Sure it's just down this street, when you see the big red building with the Kanji for 'Fire' on it you're there" Aki nods and walks down the street Kotetsu pointed out.

Kotetsu and Izumo nod to each other and then start filling out the paperwork for her visit.

_Hokage's Tower, Five minutes later_

Normally the Hokage's Tower is a hub of people coming and going, however the moment Aki walks in everyone stops. Aki looks at the terrified faces of the people in the Hokage's Tower before she heads upstairs to the Hokage's Office.

The Secretary outside the office attempts to bar her way, only to back down when Aki glares at him. Aki opens the door to see the elderly Sandaime Hokage speaking with one of his genin teams, consisting of a young girl in a oversized jacket, a boy in a fur-lined hoodie with a puppy and another boy in a large trench coat with glasses, all of the genin bear scratch marks and the young girl is holding a cat, next to them a woman in white dress wraps with a black pattern is reporting. Aki smiles, she recognizes the woman from the Bingo Book, Kurenai Yūhi, A-Rank Jounin, Konoha's Genjutsu Mistress and Ice Queen. Bounty 1 Million Ryo Alive, half that dead.

The genin team appears to be reporting on some mission to capture a cat, now other people would have snickered at this, not Aki. Aki doesn't laugh for one simple reason, she helped train Tora and knows what he's capable of. Suddenly Tora breaks loose and tries to run only for Aki to calmly reach down and pick him up. The genin team and their Jounin leader jump, they hadn't realized there was someone behind them. Aki shakes her head. Aki hands Tora back over to the young girl and says "Next time keep a tight grip on him, Tora's very slippery" Aki smiles under her mask "I should know, I helped train him" Suddenly Aki is bombarded with Killing Intent from the three genins, Aki just shrugs and flares her own causing the three to go wide eyed and the one with sunglasses to lose them "Nice try, but not yet at my level" Aki faces the Hokage "I assume a place for me to stay has been arranged?" the Hokage nods "Then would you please give me the address and the location of the events I am to Proctor" The Hokage hands her several pieces of paper and a key ring. When Aki gets the key she looks at him and says "This doesn't look like an apartment key ring"

Hiruzen nods "It's not, for the services you are providing us, we are giving you a house in Konoha that you will not need to pay tax or utilities for"

Aki nods "Thank you Hokage, It would be nice to have a place to return to that I don't have to guard" Aki then walks back out the door, smiling as she hears the Jounin ask the Hokage why Aki was here.

_10 Days later, Academy. Room 301_

Aki walks into the Chunin first event room, as she does everyone shuts up. The Konoha ninja may not know of her but the rest of the villages do. Even Gaara the insane Jinchūriki from Suna is terrified of her. Aki smiles, then frowns as a genin with an Uchiha fan symbol on his back smirks "Something funny _Genin_" The extra cold tone and the emphasis on genin, makes the genin from the other villages quickly retreat.

The boy frowns and says "Who the hell are you? Don't you know who I am? How dare you speak to me like that!" Sasuke Uchiha refused to believe a girl his age could be a superior.

Aki smiles, but it is not a nice smile, no it is a smile that promises pain for the one viewing it, unfortunately for Sasuke she is wearing a mask and he is unable to see the smile. "I? I am the exam proctor, I am _'Chimamire no Shi no Megami', _I am Aki Shinojixyoou, I am the bloody bitch who has killed A-Rank and S-Rank nins without trouble" Aki holds up her sword, a Kusa Kunoichi then shifts back from Aki "You see this sword, this is the _'__Kusanagi no Tsurugi' _This is the blade of Orochimaru, I got this by beating him hard enough to make him retreat after having overwhelmed and slaying 20 A-Rank missing nins right beforehand, I am the SS-Rank Bingo Book Kunoichi with a '_Flee on Sight, Do not Engage_' warning. To you a simple genin, I am God, I am the Devil, I am the one who can kick you out from this exam, and will do so happily if you give me a reason"

The boy scoffs and Aki's eyes narrow "I doubt it, you're just boasting to make yourself look good, only a Uchiha could have done the things you said. Don't act like someone with power, I am Sasuke Uchiha and I can have you life ruined" Aki upon hearing the name smiles, a smile so dark it shows itself through her mask causing the rest of the genin flee to the corners of the room and cower.

"Oh, so you're the little brat whose brother couldn't be bothered killing. Such a shame, you've wasted your life if this is the best you can do" Aki then blurs and is no behind Sasuke holding her blade to his throat "You are pathetic, as is you clan. Do you want to know a secret? Your clan elders begged for their pathetic lives" Sasuke's eyes widen.

"How the hell do you know that? Tell me!" Aki slightly nicks his neck.

"Temper, Temper" Aki tuts, and then she pushes her body against his back "And I know this because I was there, I didn't kill any of your clan if that is what you are thinking. I just watched as they were cut down. You know, for all his high and mighty rhetoric, Your brother begged just as loud when I killed him" Aki then pulls out a storage scroll and unseals the dead body of Itachi. Sasuke's face pales as he sees his dead brother. Aki laughs "Oh bother, I forgot to collect my bounty, excuse me you there" Aki points at Sai, Sasuke's teammate.

Sai swallows, nervous despite Danzo's training "Yes, Shinojixyoou-sama"

Aki smiles under her mask "So polite, Your master trained you well little sprout, go tell the Hokage about my slaying of Itachi, and that I want my bounty for it. Also tell your master and your Jounin-Sensei your team has been disqualified for arguing with an official" Aki then knocks Sasuke out and throws him out the room. Sai quickly runs out the now open door. Aki turns to the rest of the room "Anyone else want to test me?" They all shake their heads "Good, now you pinkie, get out!" Aki yells pointing at Sakura, who quickly flees the room.

Aki then explains the rules to the genin and sets them to work, without warning she'll just appear and knock those who have cheated too obviously. Aki smiles as when she cut the mirror strings belonging to Tenten, without leaving her desk. Tenten then looks at Aki with a adoration approaching worship.


	3. N-NJ-P

**Naruko, Jounin Mistress**

_After someone asked, and I had a great idea on special seals, this was the result. The chapter is incomplete._

**Preview**

**Prologue: First Incident**

**Hokage Battle Incident File: 4-25-SSS-C-KIA**

**Combatants: Yondaime Hokage, Konohagakure Defenses, Bijuu: Kyūbi (See File J-9-2 Kushina Uzumaki)**

**Fatalities: Yondaime Hokage, 125 Civilians, 16 Chunin, 24 Jounin, 18 ANBU. 1 Jinchūriki: (See File J-9-2).**

**Mission Outcome: Successful, But classed as Pyrrhic Victory.**

**Notes: New Jinchūriki for Kyūbi created, (See File J-9-3, Naruko Uzumaki) Bijuu sealed, Unknown Assailant mentioned but insufficient data for UA to be added to Combatants list.**

**True details of mission sealed by order of Sandaime Hokage.**

**Triple-SSS clearance required for reading.**

* * *

**Signed: Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage (Re-instated)**

**Personnel File: J-9-3**

**Name: Naruko Uzumaki**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 24 hours**

**Birthdate: 10-10-XXXX**

**Height: 1'2"**

**Weight: 6 Pounds**

**Special Notices: Specialized Seals noted on back, purpose unknown.**

**Rank: Jinchūriki - Kyūbi (Ninja Registration Number: ****012607****)/ Civilian**

**Special Abilities: None recorded so far.**

**Normal abilities: N/A**

**Skills: N/A**

**Jutsus: N/A**

**Clearance level required to access file: SSS (Hokage and ANBU Commander only)**

**Signed: Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage (Re-Instated)**

**Co-Signed: Ryu (Dragon), ANBU Commander.**

* * *

Hiruzen sighs as he reads through the file for Naruko, it was three years old. However as he and Dragon were the only ones to read it, there was no need to keep it updated constantly. _'Three years, I wonder what you were up to Minato, This seal of yours. It both protects Naruko, and makes her a weapon. Hopefully one that won't be used for many years yet'_ Hiruzen muses.

Unfortunately the Gods had a different plan for Naruko Uzumaki, at that very moment kicked out of the orphanage where she was placed after the Night of the Kyūbi, she is walking pass the Hyūga compound when a suspicious shadow drops to the ground in front of her.

_Two minutes earlier, Sunlight road, next to Hyūga Compound._

Sighing to herself a red-headed young girl walks down the road, if one were to see this young girl they would weep. Her skin is pale and gaunt, through tears in her shirt her ribs are clearly visible. She looks like she hasn't eaten in weeks, however that isn't true. Naruko Uzumaki hasn't eaten for almost 12 months, inside her the Kyūbi an ancient and powerful being tired of being used by upstart mortals sighs.

The Kyūbi has been keeping Naruko alive with her chakra, although she still bears some hatred for humanity she cannot bring herself to hate this girl. When her life began she was also alone and starving, and then the man whom she came to call father found her. Kyūbi smiles to herself as she feeds her starving warden some more of her chakra. Because of her body being sustained by chakra a curious phenomenon has developed, even though Naruko hasn't a scrap of fat on her bones her musculature is far more advanced than someone of her age should be. Naruko a three year old girl has more muscle and strength then most Jounins, the only three ninja in the village that can out wrestle her are, The Hokage, the ANBU Commander and the Taijutsu Master, Maito Gai.

As Naruko walks forwards she tries to think of a place to stay, she wants to be with the nice old man but she doesn't know where he is. Suddenly a dark shape drops down in front of her, Naruko's eyes widen as a strange feeling energizes her limbs, she was a little sacred when the shape dropped down but now, she is calm almost euphoric.

Unknown to Naruko on her back a grouping of seals activate, set there by Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage and her father, the seals serve multiple purposes. First: they prevent Naruko from lying to the Hokage or Shinobi Council, however she can be slightly creative with the truth in order to keep the Civilian Council in the dark about certain parts of her missions. Second: They make her obey any order from the Hokage that doesn't compromise her life, morals or personal honor. Third: They provide a photographic memorization ability that allows Naruko to create a profile of a person, clan, jutsu, nation, Daimyo or Noble Family in her mind and pull that profile up when encountering said thing. Fourth: It contains a library of every jutsu, Taijutsu Style, Kenjutsu Style, Weapons Style, Genjutsu or Medical Jutsu that Konoha possesses and can download that information into Naruko allowing her to immediately learn as needed. Fifth: It automatically activates and provides knowledge of how to utilize chakra control to Kage levels. Sixth: it prevents Naruko from attacking a Konoha Civilian or Shinobi unless attacked first or they are designated as a traitor and Seventh: It automatically applies restriction and gravity seals overtime to toughen up Naruko's already impressive musculature. Minato was most proud of his seal group, he called it 'Shinobi'/Kunoichi's Call' as it has the ability to make any civilian into a ANBU or Kage level Shinobi. However the seals on Naruko were only set to activate on the presence of a massive amount of Killing Intent (KI). The Kumo ninja intent on kidnapping the Hyūga heiress is currently emitting that KI upon his discovery of a witness.

Without hesitation Naruko settles into a combat stance, one that a girl her age shouldn't know, the Kumo nin's eyes widen as he realizes he's stumbled onto something he shouldn't have, however he still growls out "Leave kid, and I might just let you live"

Naruko however cocks her head to the side and analyzes the Kumo nin, who turns pale when he hears her mutter "Kumo nin, Jounin. Attempting kidnapping of clan heiress by stealth. Most logical way to disrupt? Calculating. Calculation complete" Naruko's voice has taken on an almost robotic tone, however underneath is a hint of amusement and satisfaction that a prankster gets from tormenting their victims. The Kumo nin's face loses all blood when he hears "Flaring Bijuu chakra" the only thought that goes through his mind is _'Oh shit, a Jinchūriki?'_ Suddenly Naruko flares red as she releases a large amount of the Kyūbi's chakra, inside of her the Kyūbi smirks at the Kumo nin's terrified face.

Within seconds Naruko is surrounded by the Hokage, an ANBU squad and the Hyūga clan leader and his guards, she turns to Hiruzen and says "Sandaime Hokage. I have some information to tell you. However we must deal with the current situation. As I was walking past, this Kumo nin jumped over the Hyūga compound wall. As you can see he is carrying the Hyūga heiress. I believe it is an attempt by Kumo to secure the Byakugan Bloodline. In order to foil his plans I flared my 'Special' chakra in order to alert the village. Have I succeeded?" Hiruzen almost flinches at the robotic tone of voice but he nods.

"Yes you have Uzumaki-san" having no idea what to do Hiruzen treats her like a subordinate "Are you aware of my office's location" Naruko nods "Would you please head there with Neko and Inu and wait for me"

"Yes" Naruko then starts roof-hopping towards the Hokage tower with the two ANBU in question alongside her.


	4. N-NN-S

**Naruko the Nephilim**

_Wrote this one day for no reason, but did have fun writing a perverted Naruko, also in order to make sense, the academy graduating age in this is 16._

**Storage**

**Chapter 1: Angelic Wings**

The roar of the Kyūbi was immense, Minato's angelic hearing was being overwhelmed. He knew this would happen, when he heard about the Kyūbi's presence near Konoha he knew that he would be returning to Kami-sama's realm before long. He also knew that this was an accident as Kami-sama herself would have come if he was being recalled after having fallen to the Mortal Realm just for love. Minato had lived a good life as a human, but he would die as an angel. He felt great sorrow over his wife's death, Kushina was the reason he fell as an angel. In his arms his daughter Naruko who has his blue eyes and Kushina's Red-hair, cries and the two pure white angel wings on her back stretch out. Minato is sad that his daughter would grow up without him, he is about to put a seal on her to hide her Angelic Nature when he notices something. The Kyūbi is being controlled, there is only one way to stop it now, He must seal it within a child strong enough to hold it. Minato cries as he knows the only child strong enough was lying in his arms. He applies the seal to her, hiding her Angelic Nature. Minato then performs the **"Reaper Death Seal"** behind him he sees the Shinigami an old friend appear.

Shinigami looks at Minato, then Naruko and finally the Kyūbi and says **"You know that as a Jinchūriki her life will be full of pain"**

Minato nods and says "I know, but I also know that as Kushina's and My Child she will be strong and surpass all of that"

The Shinigami nods and shouts **"So be it, Kyūbi. It is time for you to be sealed"** Minato is fading and watches the seal form on his daughter, his eyes widen as he realizes the entire Kyūbi was sealed inside her not just one half. He looks at the Shinigami who laughs and says **"Your daughter can not only handle both halves of the Kyūbi, But the Kyūbi will look after her! You know that vixen will never hurt a child, especially a female one"** Minato nods.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage and also known as the 'Professor' or 'The God of Shinobi' runs up to his successor Minato and is shocked to see two angel wings on his back slowly fading away, Minato looks straight at him and says "And now you know, please look after my daughter Naruko. Please, Don't hide her last name, she'll be safer as a Namikaze then as an Uzumaki"

Hiruzen nods and is about to speak when Minato comments "Heh She's also a Nephilim, Half-Angel of Kami and Half-Human, She'll surprise you all. I'm sorry Hiruzen-sama, I'm afraid you'll have to come out of retirement and look after the village until my daughter grows up, keep her safe or I'll haunt you!" Minato starts to laugh, coughs up some blood and slowly falls backwards, dead. Hiruzen picks up Naruko from where she lies on her father's chest and takes her away with him. Several ANBU drop down and take Minato's body away to begin the preparations for a Hokage's funeral. They all notice an almost angelic quality to their deceased leader, and all of them battle hardened veterans cry freely as they march their leaders body back to Konoha on a Black Shroud.

_Konoha Council Chambers (KCC) 10 minutes later_

When the Sandaime Hokage walks in carrying a baby the entire council quiets down. The civilian councilmen and clan heads wonder why the Sandaime is carrying a baby. Hiruzen pauses in front of the Hokage's seat, turns to the council and says "Today the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze perished sealing the Kyūbi away, into the child I hold in my arms"

The Civilian council grows agitated and one of them a woman shouts "We should kill the child now"

"NO" Hiruzen shouts and then says more quietly after making sure Naruko is still asleep "That would release the Kyūbi upon us once more, Not to mention the ghosts of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze would haunt us for slaying their child" The entire council grows silent at that proclamation and the one who shouted for Naruko's death grows pale as the implications of what the Hokage said enters her mind.

Hiruzen then says "Naruko Namikaze will be raised as the clan heir to the Namikaze Clan, Clan Heir to the Uzumaki Clan and as Princess to the Land of Whirlpools. Despite that we are going to treat her as a normal girl, She'll not get any special privileges for her positions and anyone who tries to give her any will be punished." The Civilian council frowns at such a thing but the Shinobi nod wisely seeing the reasoning "Knowledge of her being a Jinchūriki will be known to only this council and if the news gets out, The Advisors, Homura, Koharu and Danzo, as well as the civilian council will be executed without trial and the clan heads will be interrogated by either a Yamanaka or for Inoichi Ibiki to prevent clan loyalty messing up the result and if found innocent will be released and if found guilty slain. Before you ask these measures are to ensure secrecy as you are all privileged to know a SS-Class secret and must now take the risk from knowing"

The Civilian Council and Danzo, Homura and Koharu shudder, while the clan heads nod and stifle smiles at such reasonable precautions.

_Nine Years Later_

Nine years pass as Naruko grows, from as early as she can remember she has lived with the Sarutobi clan and pranked all of Konoha for the fun of it, Konohamaru's mother Mizaki raises Naruko as the daughter she never had alongside her son Konohamaru when he was born, currently at the age of seven Konohamaru sees Naruko as his older sister and a role model much to the fear of his mother and grandfather who have been on the receiving end of Naruko's pranks. They thought nothing could go wrong with this peaceful life, but then news of the Uchiha Massacre reached them, every male above the age of 2 except Sasuke had been killed. Naruko felt sad for her classmate Sasuke, he was somewhat friendly and open before the incident but has now withdrawn into himself and is no longer the friendly boy who wanted to be better than his brother. Naruko sighs as she watches Sasuke get swarmed with fan girls, she could have saved him from it but is waiting for him to ask her instead of her offering, eventually she got sick of waiting and started helping him anyways.

The years pass and meanwhile Naruko made many friends within her year-level: Shikamaru who is a genius but also lazy like most Nara males, Chōji who like all Akimichis is rather 'round' and constantly eats chips and argues with Naruko over the best flavors, Shino whose bugs instead of creeping Naruko out instead intrigue her, Hinata a Hyūga who looks up to Naruko as a role model and idol, Kiba an Inuzuka who doesn't know when to stop asking for dates, Naruko has had to pummel Kiba several times to make him understand that she and Hinata are off limits, Ino a blonde Yamanaka who is a great friend, once you get pass the fan girl shell of hers and lastly her somewhat friend Sasuke, Naruko keeps trying to be his friend in the simplest manner possible, she blocks the fan girls from getting to him and has on several occasions been called his girlfriend, this while not true has caused a lot of the fan girls to give up. Sakura Haruno is the only member of class who outright hates Naruko due to her friendship and (Believed) Girlfriend status to Sasuke. Sasuke is completely unaware of the fact Naruko has been called his girlfriend and would be until team assignments.

_Six Years pass. Academy Classroom._

Naruko smiles as she takes her usual seat next to Sasuke. She lies back and thinks on her graduation test when she used the **'Shadow Clone Jutsu'** instead of the '**Clone**' jutsu stating that it is due to her being an Uzumaki. This is the only time in her whole life that Naruko had used her Clan Heir Status to get her anything and in this case the Hokage let it go due to the fact it is well documented that the Uzumaki couldn't perform a standard '**clone**' jutsu due to their reserves of chakra. Naruko's eyes fly open as she hears Ino and Sakura racing for the classroom door, she almost laughs as they come in and before they state anything look up to see her sitting there and preventing them sitting next to Sasuke. Naruko watches Sakura walk up and stand next to her seat and say "Move it, Naruko. That's my seat"

Naruko raises an eyebrow and says "Strange, considering I sat here next to Sasuke in every lesson we've had together for the past six years yet everyday you still claim this is your seat, Your logic needs a bit of work Sakura, as does your forehead" The rest of the class except Ino and Sasuke burst into laughter, Sasuke however smiles which for him is laughter. Naruko smirks seeing Sasuke's smile and Sakura loses it.

"You think you so high and mighty just because you're Sasuke's Girlfriend... What's so funny?" Sakura shouts. Sasuke's eyes widen at this and he turns to Naruko who is laughing her ass off and trying to get her breath back.

Naruko eventually says "I have never said I'm Sasuke's girlfriend, you and the rest of the fan girls assumed that because I was always nearby him in order to drive you away and make you realize that he doesn't like Fan Girls" Naruko smiles as the fan girls in the class droop as they realize that they have been tricked all these years. Naruko sits up on the table in front of Sasuke and says "Who would want this guy as a boyfriend anyways, he never speaks and his personality leaves much to be desired, his only redeeming features are his body and his clans posit- Eek" Naruto squeals as the guy behind her elbows her and jams her face into Sasuke's making them share their first kiss. The Fan Girls as absolutely livid at this and the boys either jeer or complain that Sasuke 'gets all the pretty ones'. Naruko is too immersed in the feeling of his lips on hers and the slight taste of Tomatoes? Sasuke is shocked and can't move as Naruko's soft lips are on his, he notices her lips taste of Ramen?

Before they can get out of this position or one of the fan girls can interrupt them Iruka walks in and upon seeing the kiss shouts "Oi you two, do that stuff outside my classroom. I don't care what you do in private with your boyfriend as long as it stays there" Iruka smiles at getting back at the Red-haired menace who has pranked him ever since he started teaching her. Naruko blushes furiously and gets off Sasuke and shifts to sit directly to his left not able to move any further away from him due to her embarrassment. Sasuke in the meanwhile is trying to get his mind working again, and failing miserably as all he can do is think back to the kiss and how it felt.

Naruko and Sasuke were only draw out of their reverie when they heard Iruka say "The grades for this year's class have been measured and there are two rookies of the year" the whole class sits up at that one, they wonder how that happened "The two rookies of the year are Sasuke Uchiha and Naruko Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha is also top Shinobi while Naruko is top Kunoichi" Both Naruko and Sasuke are stunned at that but no one else is due to them seeing just how smart both of them are. Naruko however is slightly smarter theoretically due to her training in the Uzumaki Fūinjutsu from Jiraiya. Naruko is rated at a low-Jounin level for her sealing. The team assignments followed and Naruko ignored them until "Team 7, Naruko Uzumaki" The whole male population were listening in at this and those who already had their teams were cursing their luck. "Sakura Haruno" Both Naruko and Sakura cursed their luck at this development "And Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke moans hearing this and Naruko pats his shoulder as Sakura crows over being in his team. "Your Jounin Instructor is Kakashi Hatake" Naruko freezes and then smiles happily in memory of the man whose 'special books' she has repeatedly borrowed to read when she couldn't get into the stores herself. (A/N Yes Naruko is slightly perverted but hey, it makes for great comedy material later on)

Iruka wonders at the smile on Naruko's face then continues with the Team roster "Team Eight, Hinata Hyūga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. Your Jounin Instructor will be Kurenai Yuuhi. Team Nine is still in rotation from last year. Team Ten, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Chōji Akimichi. Your Jounin Instructor will be Asuma Sarutobi" Iruka keeps on talking till he has reached Team Twenty-Five (Their class being the source of Teams 1-25 while the next covers 26-50 (A/N there has to be at least that many in order for them to dig up so many Shinobi for the Fourth Shinobi World War) And then he says "After lunch your Jounin Instructors will collect you, Good Luck and it's been a pleasure teaching you and I'm sad to see you go, except you Naruko I'm happy to see you and your pranks gone" Naruko pouts at this and the whole class except Sasuke and Sakura laugh at this. Sakura because she is too angry at Naruko's taunting and kissing of Sasuke to laugh and Sasuke because he is thinking how cute Naruko is when she pouts and also remembering the kiss he shared with Naruko, He does something he'd never thought he'd do. He Blushes.

Lunch passes quietly with Naruko eating with Hinata her best friend and Shino and Kiba her teammates, Kiba shudders slightly from being so close to Naruko but otherwise lunch is normal for them. Sasuke on the other hand is having a difficult time, His father always told him to stay away from Naruko for some reason, but he also said that he should marry a strong Kunoichi which Naruko definitely is. Sasuke is torn between the two commands, due to the massacre he cannot ask his father which he should listen to. Sasuke snaps his fingers and thinks _'I know I'll ask Kaa-san when I get home. She should know what to do. This is so confusing however, Naruko is one of my best friends even if I've never told her that, how am I going to deal with the fact I'm attracted to her and on the same team?'_ Sasuke slowly eats the Onigiri with tomatoes his mother made for him and ponders on his future. Sakura fumes all throughout lunch not eating due to her diet, she plans on discrediting Naruko anyway she can.

The Genin return to the classroom after lunch and sit in their usual seats, which is to say Naruko sits next to Sasuke and simultaneously teases him over his blushing for whatever reason (Naruko has repressed the memory of the kiss, Sasuke hasn't) and taunts Sakura over her growling stomach, her overly large forehead and her attempts to woo Sasuke. Eventually they are the only three people in the classroom, after the rest of the Genin are taken away by their Jounin Instructors and Iruka finishes up for the day and heads over to the Hokage's Office for the handing in of reports.

Naruko sits quietly reading a book that on the surface reads _"A Guide to the Ramen bars of the Elemental Countries"_ but is actually a copy of _"Icha-Icha Paradise"_ that she is reading secretly, slightly ashamed of the fact that she could be called a 'sixteen year old closet pervert'. Sasuke has been reading stealthily over her shoulder the whole time, both ashamed at himself for being a closet pervert and intrigued at the fact Naruko is. Sakura alternates between bitterly watching the two and wondering what they are read, and planning to discredit Naruko however she can. Naruko contrary to appearances is totally aware of both Sakura's Staring/Plotting and Sasuke's reading over her shoulder, Sakura because she can't hold in her amusement at her plans or her KI when she is staring and Sasuke because not only does he giggle at points, his breathing is tickling her ears.

After about three hours Naruko is getting uncomfortable at the ticklish sensation of Sasuke reading over her shoulder and states just as Kakashi walks in "Sasuke-_kun_ if you're going to read my _Icha-Icha Paradise_ over my shoulder maybe we should _act out_ some of the scenes later" Sasuke and Kakashi immediately get blood-noses at the mental imagery and Sakura is left wondering what Naruko is talking about.

*Ahem* Kakashi coughs and the three Genin turn to see a one-eyed man in a mask with gravity defying silver hair and a blood-nose wearing a Jounin jacket. He smiles slightly under the mask and says "My first impression, I like you broody, not sure about pinky though. Meet me on the roof in five minutes" Kakashi then Shunshins away.

Sasuke looks confused and asks "Why didn't he say anything about you Naruko?"

Naruko beams a smile at Sasuke and slides against him seductively before she says "Because Sasuke-_kun_ he is the man I got my special book form, Okay?"

Sasuke nods rapidly and tries to ignore the fact that all of the blood in his body is rushing down to his waist. Naruko smiles at his discomfort and drags him along with her to the roof while Sakura follows fuming over several things, mainly Naruko's impressive C-cup chest compared to her still A-cup chest.

The three newly made Genin make their way to the roof, several minutes later they walk out onto the roof to see Kakashi waiting at a set of stone benches for them. Naruko smirks as she notices that Kakashi has changed his face-mask to hide the fact he had a blood-nose.


	5. N-TSB-S

**The Stolen Bijuu**

_While a good idea I think I messed up somewhere, however anyone who thinks they can is welcome to try this story._

**Storage**

**Prologue: Theft**

When the Kyūbi attacked Konoha it was defeated by the sacrifice of the Sandaime Hokage. Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Namikaze however survived that fateful night and had raised their new son Naruto the Kyūbi Jinchūriki the way he was supposed to be raised, at least that was the original plan. On the Twenty-Seventh of December the year after the Kyūbi's defeat the Leaf suffered a massive blow to it morale. That Night Nine children were stolen from Konoha. Their names are Naruto Namikaze, Hinata Hyūga, Sai, Yakumo Kurama, Chōji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka. All but one of them were clan heirs, all of them were stolen from some of the most highly guarded locations in Konoha. All of them were stolen by the ROOT division lead by Danzo Shimura, the Cripple Traitor of Konoha.

On the night of the theft, Danzo and his ROOT disappeared from Konoha, leaving the Uchiha clan with all the bad will and suspicion from the kidnappings. However the reasonable voice of the Yondaime Hokage pointed out the possibility of the Uchiha being Framed and the Village accepted this to Danzo's and Obito's disgust. Danzo fled Konoha claiming bad health and a desire to retire to The Land of Waves (Nami). ROOT left Konoha with him, Jiraiya was given the extra task of keeping an eye on Danzo while he lives out his life in Nami.

**XXX**

Naruto had never known anything but the four white walls, the three doors one that lead out of the room and one to the bathroom and the last to an empty room with Gym equipment and a sandbox for them to play in, the Bookshelf, the two beds and most importantly Hinata who was in the room with him. While they had been taught by the emotionless ROOT agents how to speak Naruto and Hinata had developed their own private language due to their constant companionship, this language eluded the ROOT agents and even Danzo could not understand it. But to be fair he couldn't understand any of the private languages created by the eight pairs of children he had kidnapped from all over the Elemental Nations.

Today however was a big day for the first time in their lives they were going to meet the other pairs that they had been told about by their nursemaids and teachers. They went out the door they never got to go through into a corridor, they travelled for several minutes until they came to a large open area that had grass and an open roof. Hinata and Naruto were the first to arrive and so voiced their amazement at seeing the sky and the sun for the first time in their lives that they could remember.

"_I wonder how high up those white things are?"_ Naruto asks in their private language.

"_I think they are called clouds, and I think they are very high up"_ Hinata replies in the same language.

They turn around as they hear strange voices and see a red-headed boy with a brown haired girl walk in. The two talk in their private language for a short while before walking up and introducing themselves to Naruto and Hinata.

I turns out the boy's name is Gaara and the girl is Matsuri, they talk for several minutes as more and more of the pairs show up. Of the pairs there is the calm and collected Yugito and the slightly hyper Kiba, The emotionless and insulting Sai and the bubbly Isaribi (A/N Isaribi hasn't been tormented which is why she is bubbly and slightly hyper, Sai is just emotionless by nature AKA I'm too lazy to come up with a better personality), The Bossy Ino and the slightly chubby Chōji, The Cold Samui and the pessimistic Omoi, The Lazy Shikamaru and the creative Yakumo, The Stoic Shino and Friendly Fuu. To the rest Naruto and Hinata were seen almost as rulers, The Calm but Hyper Naruto and the Regal but Friendly Hinata. Danzo watches in amazement as Naruto and Hinata effortlessly take command over the other pairs, then he smiles as he realizes that leading and ruling are in their blood and they were born for this role.

Danzo watches over the course of the next few months as the relationships between the pairs vary, Gaara and Matsuri are cold and aloof to all but Hinata and Naruto, Yugito and Kiba are friendly to everyone and are always willing to play, Sai and Isaribi enjoy each other's company over the rest but still listen to Naruto and Hinata, Chōji and Ino enjoy socializing and playing with the others, Shikamaru and Yakumo prefer their private hobbies of Cloud-watching and Painting respectively, Shino and Fuu seem to be more interested in the bugs that they can find in the grass over playing, but they still join in the games. Naruto and Hinata however are unique among the pairs, They join in the games but also can talk to all the pairs without being ignored or told to go away, They act as the judges should any of the pairs have a problem with another pair. If the two in a pair have a problem with each other they sort it out on their own. Due to their nature of ruling over the others Sai took to calling them the Daimyo Pair, which stuck and was what Danzo chose to refer to their pair as in the paperwork instead of 9-Tail Pair.

**XXX**

Five Years after the kidnapping and six months after the pairs met each other Danzo decided to activate the second stage of his plans, he had managed to abduct ever Jinchūriki and Bijuu except for the Hachibi, and in fact three of the children are Jinchūriki. Danzo's plan was simple, he sedated the pairs and laid them out on special alters in the grassy area, he then brought out the bound and drained Jinchūriki and began the ceremony to convert all of the pairs into Jinchūriki pairs. In hindsight Danzo's plan was doomed to fail, but you know what they say about Hindsight.

Danzo plan worked brilliantly, except for one major fault! Instead of turning the children into paired Jinchūriki he instead turned them into the next generation of Bijuu. Of course Danzo only had a few seconds to curse fate before the demonic Youkai of the new Bijuu vaporized all the humans in the base with Danzo being one of the first to disintegrate under the power.

In Kumo Killer Bee could sense what had happened and told the Raikage, unfortunately (Or fortunately) he couldn't detect where this had happened, In response the Raikage order all patrols to be on the lookout.

**XXX**

It was almost a month before the new Bijuu finished regenerating and when they did they looked around to see what happened. The Bijuu had been split in two, but while they were supposed to be half as strong as the original somehow they had ended up just as strong as the original. The Pairs all noticed not only the tails they now had but the extra knowledge granted to them by becoming Bijuu. Gaara and Matsuri had Tanuki features like ears and markings around their eyes and a single tail, Yugito and Kiba had Cat features and two tails, Sai and Isaribi had three tails and webbed hands, Ino and Chōji had slightly ape-like features and four tails, Samui and Omoi looked like a mix between a dolphin and a horse and had five tails, Shikamaru and Yakumo had a slight sheen to their skin and had six slug-like tails, Shino and Fuu had compound eyes like an insect and had insect-like carapaces over their torsos, waists, legs and arms with only their heads uncovered, they had one tail but six vibrant insect wings. Lastly Naruto and Hinata had grown a foot and at 4'10" they towered over the rest of the three foot tall six year olds, they had fox ears but Naruto's had golden fur and Hinata's had Lavender fur that faded into Violet near the base, their eyes now had slit pupils, but Hinata's were only noticeable when she was angry or using her Byakugan, their arms and legs had fur on them the same color as their ears and their fingers ended in claws that looked extremely sharp, Both Naruto and Hinata had nine tails with fur colored the same as their ears, arms and legs. Eventually Hinata raised the question "What do we do now? Where do we go?"

However they were surprised when a voice said "You could come with me", the children looked up to see a man with black hair and a rope around his head. Without any other option they shrug and then all jump up to him to his surprise he looks at them and says "My name is Kaiza and I'll look after you" And so he did, Kaiza taught the children about the world as he travelled. Two years later they returned to Nami, and Kaiza stopped the dam breaking with the help of Sai and Isaribi. The Bijuu were welcomed in Nami as heroes and for two more years they lived happily in a cave outside of the village until… Gato arrived.

**XXX**

For eight months Gato kept his hand hidden, but the Bijuu able to sense the malice rolling off the man, hid from his patrols and kept themselves scarce lest they be taken and used by his men. Several hundred of his thugs found out the hard way that attacking the Bijuu females lead only to death. Even still the children kept quiet and were happy until Gato executed Kaiza. No matter how much power they had they couldn't use it in the village for fear of the civilians and so they were forced to watch Kaiza's death. As Kaiza drew his last breath he saw the Bijuu watching with tears in their eyes, he knew why they couldn't interfere and didn't blame them at all, he stared them in the eyes and nodded in respect.

**XXX**

While the Bijuu had lived their lives in peace Konoha shattered over their kidnappings had a problem, only one of their clans had a heir. So in a unanimous decision all the clan heads tried for children and got them a year after the Kidnapping. Minato and Kushina smiled as they had a baby daughter whom they called Mito in honor of Mito Uzumaki. Hiashi and his wife Hisana had a daughter named Hanabi, Shikaku and Yoshino had a daughter they called Satsuki, Tsume and an unknown lover (Rumored to be Ibiki) had a daughter called Kira, Chōza and Yuma his wife had a daughter named Chiaki, Inoichi and Kimika had another daughter named Katsuki, Shibi and Hitomi had a daughter they named Shira. Their children all managed to graduate the Academy early with the Genin teams being, Team Kakashi: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Mito Uzumaki, Team Kurenai: Kira Inuzuka, Shira Aburame and Hanabi Hyūga and Team Asuma: Satsuki Nara, Chiaki Akimichi and Katsuki Yamanaka.

Eventually after weeks of nagging the teams would all be going on a C-Rank together, Tazuna was surprised but happy to see three teams and two ANBU Tenzo and Yugao assigned to his mission, Minato's grin however told him that they saw through his lies but were giving him the Ninja required and then some.

**XXX**

Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Tenzo and Yugao were cautious of this mission and especially with the heirs to Konoha all being on the mission, they travelled at a civilian's pace answering questions and keeping an eye out when suddenly.

The group came to a stop when two missing Nin ran towards them attempting to attack, the Genin got into combat positions and were about to launch a counterattack when suddenly the two stopped and vomited up blood due to the arm going through their chest. Behind the two were two figures in cloaks, the most distinguishing thing about them being the nine tails they both had. The Jounins and ANBU were trying to figure out what was going on when Tazuna suddenly says "So you did survive, but why are you here?"

The figure on the left with Golden Tails replies "Gato got anxious and hired a missing Nin to attack you, Tazuna-Jiji, you are the father of the one Kaiza loved and are therefore family to us as well, we would have stopped the execution but our powers are far too great to be contained and many innocent civilians would have died in the crossfire. We will make it up to Kaiza's spirit by protecting you and your family where we can. I Naruto the Yang Kyūbi, swear this"

The other figure then continues with "I Hinata the Yin Kyūbi, swear this"

A group of other figures jump out from the brush and they start with

"I Shino the Yang Shicibi, swear this"

"I Fuu the Yin Shicibi, swear this"

"I Shikamaru the Yang Rokubi, swear this"

"I Yakumo the Yin Rokubi, swear this"

"I Omoi the Yang Gobi, swear this"

"I Samui the Yin Gobi, swear this"

"I Chōji the Yang Yonbi, swear this"

"I Ino the Yin Yonbi, swear this"

"I Sai the Yang Sanbi, swear this"

"I Isaribi the Yin Sanbi, swear this"

"I Kiba the Yang Nibi, swear this"

"I Yugito the Yin Nibi, swear this"

Naruto speaks up again "For my absent comrade Gaara the Yang Ichibi, I swear"

Hinata then says "For Matsuri the Yin Ichibi, I swear"

Then all of the figures say in unison "On the spirits of our predecessors and the hope of seeing our families, we the Stolen Bijuu swear"

Tazuna opens his mouth to ask something and Naruto deftly interjects with "When we were children we were taken from our families and raised by monsters who wished to make ultimate weapons. One day we will find our way back to our families, but for now we must help you, for the spirit of Kaiza demands it, should we break this vow then we must never return to villages from whence we came."

Hinata nods and says "We could never walk through the gates of Konohagakure with such shame"

Samui and Omoi continue with "Or Kumogakure and Sunagakure"

Naruto nods and then says "That is why we didn't join you in Konoha, we haven't earned the right to return home"

Tazuna and the Konoha Ninja were stunned and then Hanabi asks "Do you have last names? Because I didn't hear you say any"

Naruto nods and says "We do, I am Naruto Namikaze"

"Hinata Hyūga"

"Shino Aburame"

"Fuu"

"Shikamaru Nara"

"Yakumo Kurama"

"Samui"

"Omoi"

"Chōji Akimichi"

"Ino Yamanaka"

"Sai"

"Isaribi"

"Yugito Nii"

"Kiba Inuzuka"

Naruto smiles at the awestruck Konoha Shinobi and says "We know who we are, we just aren't ready to return to Konoha yet"


	6. PJO-EG-U

**The Eldest Goddess**

_A What if story, basically what if Zeus wasn't top dog and what if Hestia wasn't the eldest of the Gods?_

**Storage/Preview**

_It could be either right now_

**Part 1: Slumber and Awakening**

Persephone O'Kvernítis stands on the summit of Mount Olympus, in the distance below her she can see her younger siblings, Hestia, Hades, Demeter, Poseidon, Hera and Zeus as they argue amongst themselves over their fields of dominion. Hestia had already taken the Hearth, Demeter Fertility and Agriculture and Hera Marriage and Family. Zeus, Hades and Poseidon are arguing over the three realms of the Sky, The Sea and the Underworld. In her hands Astrapí̱ and Kýma shake as their dominions are fought over. Skiá shudders and disappears, Persephone smiles it appears that Hades has taken the Underworld as his dominion. Great-Uncle Tartarus slumbers there, he gave Persephone permission to join him and she had said "Not yet, uncle I must finish my duties first". Persephone was currently the Ruler of Olympus, but she was giving the reins to her younger siblings. She'd fought against the Titans and won with their help, now she was going to give them the chance to rule in their father's place. Kýma shudders and disappears and Persephone nods as her brother Poseidon takes dominion over the Ocean and all water on Gaia.

Persephone leaps down from the summit towards the small plateau where her siblings stood, as she leapt a giant palace wrought of Marble, Olympian Silver, Stygian Iron and Orichalcum. In the Palace she forged Six thrones, One for her and all her siblings except Zeus. Her throne stood at the position of glory flanked by Hades' and Poseidon's thrones. Persephone's throne was made of black Orichalcum, Stygian Iron and Olympian Silver, on its sides were symbols of the current gods. An Ocean Wave and Trident, A Helm and several Shades, A Wedding Dress and Couples around it, A Hearth and people gathered around it, a Cornucopia and Wheat fields around it and Finally a Throne with a crown on it standing tall over all of the rest of the images. The gods walk into the throne room in their giant forms, above them the ancient constellations move across the ceiling, in the centre of the room is the Hearth, Hestia catches Persephone's eye and nods in appreciation. Behind the Big Three Thrones are three columns made of different materials to symbolize, The Sea, The Sky and the Underworld. For the Sea is a Orichalcum Column with an inset for the Trident or Kýma to be held, Foe the Underworld is a Stygian Iron Column with a small alcove for the Helm of Darkness or Skiá to be placed and For the Sky is an Olympian Silver column with a inset for the Master Bolt or Astrapí̱ to be placed. These Three columns are the Armory where the Big Three will place their Symbols of Power or at least Persephone hoped.

The Gods and Persephone sat on their thrones, Zeus walks forward and kneels before the grandest and most elaborate Throne, Persephone stares down at her youngest brother and says "Zeus, I Persephone O'Kverní̱ti̱s Goddess of Gods, Monsters, Mortals and Heroes and Ruler of Olympus and all Domains of Creation pass to you the Dominion of the Sky, and with it the Title of Ruler of Olympus. BUT be warned Brother, if you come to rule like Father Kronos, I WILL take my throne back. I will be watching, even in slumber" Persephone draws her sword Astrapí̱ and hands it to Zeus. Zeus stands and takes the sword from his sister, When Astrapí̱ touches Zeus' hands it transforms first into a twenty foot Javelin of Lightning and then into a Cylinder full of lightning capped with God-Level Explosives. Persephone smiles and says "I see you have already made it your own, Goodbye Zeus. Goodbye Poseidon, Hades, Demeter and Hera, I want you four to know I thought of myself more as your mother then your sister"

In unison all four gods nod and Hades replies "We thought of you the same way, _Mother_"

Persephone smiles with almost blinding joy before turning to her younger twin sister Hestia and hugging her. "I will miss you sister"

Hestia smiles "And you sister, till you return I will wait for you"

Persephone snaps her fingers and her throne disappears and in its place a Throne made of Olympian Silver (Which from a distance looks like Platinum) appears in its place, slightly less regal and imposing then her Throne. Persephone then releases her Divine Form. Zeus almost faints from the shock of his eldest Sister's Form. Hades, Demeter, Poseidon and Hera smile as the Divine Form of the one they saw as a mother washes over them and makes them remember the times where their eldest sister held them next to the campfire Hestia had made with her powers and sang them lullabies in the ancient tongue of magic that only she and Hestia knew. Hestia smiles before shivering, the last time she had seen that form was when she was three years old and her father had heard the prophecy and decided to eat them, Persephone had awoken her Divine Form in order to attempt an escape, it had almost worked but Persephone had been too young and their father had been too strong to succumb to his eldest daughter wrath. Persephone then disappeared leaving behind the scent of all the domains especially that of the wild. Hera and Demeter start to cry over the loss of their mother while the rest console them.

Persephone appears before the secret entrance to Tartarus her uncle had told her about, an entrance that'll take her to a special area of Tartarus for her to slumber undisturbed. Persephone enters this area, sealing the doors behind her so that only her Uncle Tartarus could open them. She finds a God-Sized bed for her to sleep upon and lies down upon it. Persephone closes her eyes and sleeps.

_Many Millennia later._

Persephone jolts awake, her father's malevolent presence having grown strong enough to wake her from her slumber. Using her ancient and limitless powers she senses everything that has happened over the millennia she has slumbered. Persephone runs for the entrance to her room and opens the door, only to see a young woman standing there before her. No not a woman, Rather a young goddess, she is tall, beautiful but her skin is pale, her hair is black and curled. She is wearing a white dress that at one point may have been filled with color but is now washed out to white, her eyes are multicolored but seem subdued. Persephone smiles at the young goddess and asks "Who are you, My Dear?"

The Goddess looks surprised but then says "I am Persephone, daughter of Demeter and Zeus, Wife of Hades and Queen of the Underworld. Who may I ask are you?"

Persi (To differentiate between the original Persephone and the daughter of Demeter, the Original will be called Persi everywhere except speech when the two are together) smiles and replies "I? I am Persephone O'Kverní̱ti̱s, Eldest Daughter of Kronos and Rhea, and surrogate Mother of Hades, Demeter, Poseidon and Hera. I see that my brother named you after me. I am glad that such a beautiful goddess bears my name"

Persephone's jaw drops as she stares at Persi, whose appears to be a beautiful woman in her twenties wearing an ancient Greek Hoplite Armor made of Orichalcum, Olympian Silver and Stygian Iron, it has an empty sheath at her waist and what looks like connections for a helm, on her back is an empty holster for some spear-like weapon, her features are a mixture of Hestia's, Demeter's and Hera's but her Golden eyes are seemingly her own, her hair however is the strangest thing about her, it goes to her waist and looks like it is made of moonlight as it glows silver in the depths of the Underworld, she catches herself and asks "H-how come I've never heard of you?"

Persi's eyes widen in anger and she shouts "WHAT"

From behind her a voice says "It is true Mother, Zeus has used his power to remove any mentions of you from history, only the eldest monsters and gods are aware of your existence, oh and the Titans of course"

Persi turns to see her surrogate son Hades standing there with his eyes full of tears, she smiles and says "Well? What are you waiting for? Give me a hug, _son_" Hades almost seems to teleport with the speed he moves, one moment he's standing there the next he's in Persi's arms getting love from the only mother he ever knew.

Persephone stares in shock as her husband cries in the arms of this ancient and powerful goddess who he called mother. Persi turns her head towards Persephone and says "Come over here my niece, or should I say Daughter-in-law?" She smiles and then continues with "Or maybe Granddaughter?" Persephone's face shows her shock at these words and Hades releases his mother from his hug. Persi smiles and says "Come dears, Tell me what Zeus has done, my powers have already informed me of something's but I would like to hear you tell me what has happened since I went to sleep"

Over the next few hours Persephone and Hades tell Persi of the crimes and actions of her Successor Zeus. Persi is near about ready to storm Olympus, Hades tells her that tomorrow is the Winter Solstice and that the council will meet for the year and discuss things, or more likely collapse into a argumentative rabble like they always do. Persi decides to travel to this Camp Half-Blood and speak with her younger brother Chiron.

Next to Thalia's pine on Half-Blood hill, a lone figure with shining silver hair and glowing golden eyes appears. Luke Castellan who was coming back from communing with his master Kronos about the plan for the Solstice tomorrow is shocked by the woman's sudden appearance, he is even more shocked by what his lord hisses in his mind _'Be careful fool, I had thought _she_ had faded millennia ago, watch out for she was the real Ruler of Olympus, even in my prime I couldn't match up to her. She may very well dethrone my idiot son Zeus and take his place'_ The woman nods to Luke and says "Boy, it is rather cold and late, I would suggest you return to your cabin and sleep." Luke not wanting to annoy this woman runs off towards his cabin.

Persi shakes her head thinking of what mortal were like in her time, they weren't as articulate as that boy but possessed an innocence that made her love them, now they seem to be corrupting the wild and that made her both angry and saddened. She sighs and thinks _'Oh well, every child must grow sometime. I hope Grandmother Gaia, does not mind them too much'_ She sets off towards the imaginatively named 'Big House' in search of Chiron. She finds him in some metal contraption playing cards with some strange man, a young girl with blonde hair and grey eyes and a satyr whose horns haven't yet escaped his hair. Chiron turns as she walks in and the moment he sees her Chiron's eyes widen and he bows and says "My Lady, you have returned. It has been many millennia since I've seen you" The Man, God? looks shocked, The Girl seems to be analyzing her and the Satyr appears to be trying not to wet himself at her presence. Not surprising, she is a Goddess of the Wild.

Persi holds her right hand up and says "Chiron, I thought I told you. My name is Persephone, you don't have to call me Lady. My days of ruling are long over, but given the circumstances that may change. I was just speaking with my Son Hades and Granddaughter Persephone and I'm very upset with my Youngest Brother" The Man's eyes bug out and the Girl looks shocked, the satyr has fainted however.

The Man then asks her rudely "Who in Hades are you?"

Persi stares at him with the full force of her power in her eyes and he collapses under the strain, Chiron puts a hand out to prevent the Girl from interfering as he says "Annabeth don't, This is Persephone O'Kverní̱ti̱s, the Eldest Goddess and the Original Ruler of Olympus before Zeus. She is the Eldest Daughter of Kronos and Rhea, and was the one who actually won the First Titan War for Olympus." Chiron turns to Persi and says "Persephone, this is Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena Goddess of Wisdom and Strategy a Daughter of Zeus, and the God you are currently subduing is Dionysus God of Wine and Son of Zeus"


	7. PJO-LoMS-S

**Legacy of the Moonlit Sea**

_The idea for this came from Xed Alpha's Broken Bow story._

**Storage**

**Chapter 1: Strange Daggers can have Strange Powers (Who knew?)**

_Mount Othrys, San Francisco, Atlas' Torment_

Atlas had been defeated, he was back under the sky, Percy quickly tried to recover from his ordeal. He noticed a strange dagger made of crystal nearby glowingly with silver and grey energy, though mostly silver with hints of grey. He picked it up and suddenly felt weaker, the crystal now had Sea-Green energy hovering around it. Percy put it in his pocket and with everything that followed promptly forgot about it. He had more important things like Zoë to worry about, she'd been badly injured by Atlas.

_Camp Half-Blood Several Hours Later._

Percy had been lucky, very lucky, and yet at the same time he'd been very unlucky. The Gods had voted to let him live, due to his saving of Artemis and his father's threat of war. Thalia had decided to join the hunt, leaving the Great Prophecy to fall to him. Lucky him. Percy had gone to speak with Nico only to have the last of the immortal skeleton warriors attack him and Nico, it had then been revealed to him that Nico is a son of Hades. Percy and Annabeth had searched for sometime only to lose him in the forest. Percy after all the excitement and having dinner had gone to his bunk in his cabin to sleep, he'd been so tired he hadn't even bothered to take of his clothes or empty his pockets, as he slept the dagger fell out of his pocket and rolled onto his chest with all of his thrashing about from some interesting but pointless nightmares.

In the middle of the night the Crystal Dagger started to glow very brightly, Percy dead to the world didn't notice. The Dagger's light hit a certain brilliancy like that of the full moon, then the light exploded like a God returning to their immortal form afterwards it vanished and in its place was a girl who looked to be about six years old, she had a simple dress made of some strange silver fabric on, her hair was pitch black like Percy's and her eyes are Sea-Green but with hints of Silver and Grey. Though it wasn't immediately apparent if you looked at her face long enough you'd notice her features looked a little like Percy and Annabeth's mixed together, there is also the features of another mixed in but they weren't all that noticeable, for now. The girl not even aware of her own birth slept cuddled up to the warm body next to her.

_The Next Morning_

Camp Half-Blood in the morning was quite peaceful Chiron mused, it had a beautiful sunrise that made the lake shimmer shades of red and gold, it's forest was quite beautiful with the mist from the night's dew evaporating and- "ARGH" A scream rings out from the Poseidon cabin, Chiron gallops down to the cabin to be greeted by the most unusual event to ever grace the camp so far.

Perseus Jackson the son of Poseidon was on the ground staring at a strange six-year old girl wearing a silver dress, She is quite beautiful Chiron notices before he realizes that the girl looks like Perseus and another Camper Annabeth Chase, There is also something else that picks at his conscious and sub-conscious but Chiron doesn't notice due to the girl comment of "Father, what are you doing on the ground?" The rest of the camp had piled out of their cabins to gawk and suddenly an ear splitting "WHAT" exploded from the campers. The Girl looked surprised at the noise, She then stared at Annabeth before she comments "Mother aren't you going to help Father up?" Annabeth and Percy both stare at each other in total amazement... for two seconds before the shock causes them to faint. Along with a majority of the other campers present, The Girl then stares at Chiron a second before she says "So, mister Centaur, May I know your name?"

Chiron nods while shifting on his legs and replies "I am Chiron little one, may I know your name?"

The Girl muses for a second before she says "My name... My name is Diana Jackson"

Chiron just nods, even though this has never happened before after two millennia of training Heroes, he's learned to go with the flow and take each blow as it happens. He then asks the most important question "How where you born?"

Diana just shrugs, she does say "I don't know, but I do know I was born last night if that helps?" Chiron just nods, while doing so he is running through all the possibilities of what might be happening.

A few seconds later Diana and Chiron hear a groan and they turn to see Percy slowly waking up and he murmurs "Strange dream, I thought I met a strange girl who called me father"

"Father" Diana pounces on Percy and starts to hug him.

"Not a dream then, Chiron what's going on?" Percy asks.

"I don't know, although I have an idea"


	8. ToMI-GR-U

**GUARDIAN Reborn**

_May become a story after all, what if Touma was actually a Level 5 Dual Skill and Imagine Breaker was his __**Secondary Skill**__?_

**Storage/Preview**

**Level_5 Kamijou_Touma**

_The Room of the Superintendent, Day after Touma's Battle with Accelerator._

"Aleister, you broke the deal" a voice says distorted by the phone.

In a room with no doors and with the walls, ceiling and floor covered with circuitry is a glass cylinder filled with a strange liquid, inside the liquid a white haired human whose age and gender cannot be determined hangs upside down connected by wires and tubes to the top of the cylinder. Around the cylinder are a number of holographic screens showing many things about Academy City, this is the room of the Superintendent of Academy City. The most urgent of these screens is the cell phone connection directly in front of Aleister, the Superintendent of Academy City.

"You have recovered your memories then?" a melodious voice which gives no hint as to the gender of the speaker asks.

A sigh "Mostly, I can't remember a week or so about a fortnight back for some reason, but I guess it's not important. You know what happens now don't you?" The voice asks.

"Yes, you GUARDIAN will now recover your Level Five Electromaster powers in addition to your… other power and will resume your position as the Number 1# Level Five in Academy City. If it's any conciliation, those involved in the 'RADIO NOISE' project have been arrested for breaking their contractual obligations which protected young Misaka Mikoto." Aleister replies.

"Yes that is comforting, and I thank you for using the nickname GUARDIAN, I much prefer it to my other epithet" The Voice replies with first relief in its tone later turning to disgust as it spits out the last word. "I'll hang up now, it's time for Heaven Canceller to remove my blocks" The holographic screen showing the cell phone connection disappears.

"The First Level Five, the one who achieved that august state at the age of three. The one to obtain two powers, the first Dual-Skill. The first successful Magician-Esper Hybrid, The GUARDIAN of Academy City, The 'Angel of Destruction'. Kamijou Touma" Aleister muses, Aleister then starts to laugh, all of its plans are coming together perfectly, although it is quite angry that those scientists broke the contract.

_A Certain Hospital, Four hours later_

Kamijou Touma lies on his bed thinking over his past. He remembers when he was five and he had the then two year old Misaka Mikoto following him around, as the years went on she grew to have a crush on him. When he was Eight, he disappeared from her life after making a deal with Aleister to protect Mikoto… no 'Miko' as she liked to be called from the darkness of Academy City. The doctor, Heaven Canceller comes in the room, "How do you feel Kamijou-san?"

Touma smiles "Better doc, now that my powers are back" Touma can feel the thrumming of electricity and the pulses of the machines nearby, he remembers when he taught Mikoto how to feel it out as she started to acquire Electromaster powers like himself. He smiles thinking of the Halcyon Days when he himself had no clue about the Darkness of Academy City, he also remembers the cute little girl who followed him around claiming that one day they'd get married. She was so happy when she found out her powers where the same as his, Touma knew better, he knew that because she willed her personal reality to be the same as his that she got the same powers, he wondered if she noticed her powers weakening when his were blocked. Mikoto had done the impossible and combined her personal reality with his, so when he went dark her powers would have weakened.

Heaven Canceller smiles as he watches his favorite patient reminisce happy memories, he places a can of soft drink on the bedside table and says "Even though I'm not supposed to, here's some soda, also you should start practicing with your Electromaster powers, you haven't used then in almost seven years"

Touma smiles and replies with "Yeah I guess you're right doc, I might be a Level Five again but I need to recover my powers fully, man I'm tired if it's alright with you I'm going to sleep right now" Heaven Canceller nods and walks out the door.

_The next day, A Certain Laboratory._

Kamijou Touma stands in the middle of a large warehouse style room with a target over two hundred meters away, in front of him are twenty eight pieces of metal each weighing between 2-4 kilograms (4.4-8.8 Pounds). A digital screen on the wall to his right reads twenty three, it slowly counts down. Overhead a group of scientists are observing the procedure along with the number four Level Five Mugino Shizuri (Who didn't know why she'd been asked to watch).

The clock reaches ten seconds and Touma starts preparing, even though he doesn't need any more than two milliseconds to charge up he still likes to be ready early. At four seconds the two wings of lightning that got him the nickname of 'Angel of Destruction' surge out of his back and hover in mid-air startling the scientists and Mugino, the timer reaches zero and suddenly all the metal pieces in front of Touma rise up and start to spin.

Touma cocks back his right fist to the piece hovering right in front of his chest and then he slams his fist into it shouting "Railgun… Barrage" Suddenly all of the pieces of metal shoot forwards at mach three and hit the target at two hundred meters, destroying the target and the wall behind it. The scientists hadn't believed Touma when he told them his maximum range with a two kilogram piece of metal was nearly half a kilometer (0.3 of a mile) and his range with a four kilogram piece was double that


	9. HP:SM-EWS-P

**Preview**

_Hello, this is dragonsong2795. And welcome to the Storage Vault Preview. The following is an idea I had for a Sailor Moon/Harry Potter crossover. I've not read or seen a fanfic in which a fem-Harry is born a Senshi (They might exist but are below my usual word limit. I never read below 60K words unless the summary is absolutely brilliant or it is a sequel to a story I have already read or it is by an author I like) Tell what you think and point out any errors, please note this is in what I call Alpha stage, which means I've done some basic checking on spelling and grammar but there is a possibility stuff slipped through. I'm tempted to place Beta copies of upcoming chapters for some of my stories in the Vault to allow readers to read a pre-release and help me pin down mistakes._

_dragonsong2795_

_P.S would anyone be interested in a Journal based off of a Skyrim character I have created called Arianna Fierce-Sword. If so let me know, and I'll release some of what I've written. I'm using the Take Notes mod for Skyrim to record in game. I'll transcribe what I've written into a Word Doc and upload if more than 5 people request I do. This message will be placed in the next chapter of each of my stories; the only exception is if enough requests are sent in before the chapter is published._

**Prologue**

**Awakening**

Sometimes, the smallest things can set into motion massive events. Like a small idea a man by the name of Godric Gryffindor had, ending up creating a School for Magic named Hogwarts, or a chance remark to the Queen of the Moon leading to the creation of the Senshi. Many historians either overlook or ignore these small events that set in motion massive changes.

Lily Potter is the biggest example of this, although she didn't know it. Her lineage can be traced all the way back to the Silver Millennium, Her ancestors the cousins of the Queen of the Moon and the King of the Earth decided to get married. This lead to her line having a unique quality, they could wield either the Silver Imperial Crystal or the Golden Life Crystal. Both powerful, but over the millennium their connection to the Silver Crystal has faded and their connection to the Golden Crystal strengthened. Eventually the Earth got tired of waiting and set in motion a simple chain of events, instead of giving the Golden Crystal to Prince Endymion's reincarnation Mamoru Chiba; it instead gave it to a young Serenity Potter making her into the first Earth Senshi. The irony of Earth's Senshi having the same name as the ancient Moon Queen's was not lost on Earth, but Earth had long since forgotten the conflicts between its people and those of its natural satellite.

When Voldemort a dark and powerful wizard attempted to slay Serenity after knocking her mother out the way, his spell rebounded off of her and blasted him. Earth having created magic had given her Senshi immunity to any spells that would harm her, especially the unforgivables, and boosted her magical core.

_Potter House. 1 Minute after Voldemort and Serenity's first encounter._

Lily Potter slowly wakes from being knocked unconscious, once she is awake however she quickly rushes over to Serenity to check on her. When she finds her daughter perfectly fine without even a scratch she picks her up and turns, only to jump in fright.

A beautiful woman with golden hair the color of wheat and emerald green eyes with dark skin looks back at her. The woman holds up a hand "Do not worry, Lily Potter. I am here to help you"

Lily looks at the newcomer in awe "W-who are you?"

The woman shakes her head "I'm sorry, I always forget that. My name is Gaia. Before you ask, yes I am Mother Nature, or to be more precise I'm the sentience of the Planet Earth. Now before we can do anything, let us collect your husband's mortal remains and be off to a safe location. You and your daughter are very important to me and I do not wish to lose either of you" Gaia then leads the shell-shocked Lily Potter to her husband James' body. Gaia then lifts up the body and places a hand on Lily's shoulder; suddenly they are in a beautiful garden. Lily swears she can see jewels growing on some of the plants.

Gaia then waves her hand and a simple grave appears in the ground, she lowers James Potter's body into the ground and covers it. Before creating a marble headstone with James' name, Birthdate and death date on it. Gaia then holds out her arms "Let me hold Serenity, while you grieve for your beloved" Lily silent nods and hands over Serenity before kneeling before the grave and crying. Gaia, with a skill that speaks of millennium of experience, slowly rocks Serenity back to sleep. Ten minutes pass before Lily stands back up and turns back to Gaia.

"Thank you"

Gaia nods her head "I do not mind, you needed to grieve. I have seen much loss in my time and I know that you would need some time to let the tears flow. Do not hesitate to ask me to look after Serenity; I will not be leaving you two for many years yet"

Lily then takes a deep breath "Thank you, now may I ask why the sentience of Earth is so interested in me and my daughter"

Gaia smiles "Have you ever read of the ancient Silver Millennium and its Senshi"

Lily nods "I read some of the tomes on the subject in the library at Hogwarts"

Gaia nods "Then you would know that Earth has never had a Senshi" Lily nods "Until now" Lily looks at Gaia with her eyes wide and her mouth falling open. Gaia smiles at the shocked Lily "Yes it is as you think; your daughter is Earth's… My Senshi. The first one I have ever appointed. Voldemort, The one who slew your husband. Still lives, but only because of the darkest magic's, so dark that they make the infinite depths of space seem light. The evil he is releasing has begun to pollute my magic, only your daughter's influence is protecting me right now. He must be stopped, by any means. Your daughter will be the one to stop him. Until she turns eleven and is ready to go to Hogwarts she and you will stay here, in the Garden of Eden" Lily gasps, Gaia smiles "Yes, this is the garden from the ancient stories. However it is not where man was made, but where the first and only peace accord between the Moon and Earth was signed, till one hundred years later when the next king broke the pact. But even so the attempt created a place where no human whether from Earth or from Luna, can harm each other. This is where you will live; this is where your daughter's castle will stand"

Lily's eyes widen "Her castle?"

Gaia looks thoughtful "Each Senshi has a castle, a place of power from which they can escape their fame and fortune and live in peace. No-one may enter this castle without invitation, except for me and your daughter. Come now; let us begin the creation of Serenity's castle. Castle Eden"


	10. Advanced Chapter I Warning Spoilers

**Storage Vault Advanced Preview**

* * *

**WARNING**

**SPOILERS**

**WARNING**

* * *

_These two chapters while short and about a thousand words in total are the current planned ending for 'A Deal that Changed Everything' If you do not wish to know how I am currently planning on ending the story, please leave this page_

* * *

**WARNING**

**SPOILERS  
WARNING**

* * *

**Chapter TLO,X: (Battle for Olympus) ending**

"PERSI" Annabeth screams as she runs towards the fallen Goddess, She then jumps in front of Persi to shield her from the final blow.

Persi gazes upwards into the eyes of her love and hears a horrifying sound.

SCHICK.

…

Silence falls.

**Chapter X: Wisdom's Grief and the Legend of Persephone Jackson. **

Racing back towards Olympus the Gods see the horror that the battle for Olympus had left scars all over Manhattan and just as they were approaching the Empire State Building Athena screams out, a scream of grief. Below them the fierce battle pauses as the sound of a Goddesses grief fills the skies of Manhattan.

_Olympus: Throne Room _

Annabeth's eyes widen and she looks down to see Backbiter's blade extending from her chest, having come through her back, her mortal point, her eyes start to lose some of their light "Per… Si… I'm So… rry" Annabeth's eyes go dark and she slumps forwards.

SLUCK.

The horrifying sound of Backbiter being pulled from Annabeth rings out throughout the Throne Room. Persi grabs Annabeth's body in her arms and starts leaking golden tears out the corner of her eyes. Kronos' face twists into a mask of triumph then shifts to a visage of horror and Luke's eyes come forwards, "Annabeth, I'm… Damn you Kronos… Damn it" Luke beings to break down.

Persi slaps him "Stop it, now is not the time, you must make the choice" Luke looks at Persi with a question on his face. "_The Hero's soul, Cursed blade shall reap. A Single Choice shall end his days, Olympus to preserve or Raze."_ Luke looks a Persi and she holds out Annabeth's knife "You broke your promise to Annabeth and cursed this blade because of it, now you have a choice. Kill me and allow Kronos to win, or Kill yourself, Join Annabeth and save Olympus"

Luke smiles, "That's no choice" He grabs the knife, lifts up a piece of his armor right under the armpit and stabs himself. A blast of energy rocks out and Persephone smirks as she feels Kronos' soul explode and be scattered over all of creation. Luke choughs weakly "Don't… Let… This… Happen… Again… The… Demi… Gods… And… The… Mi... Nors… No… More… Unclaimed"

Persi smiles gently "No more, I promise, Keep Annabeth company for me please, I can't join her anymore"

Luke smiles "Of… Course… If… We… Can… Isles of… Blest"

Persi's tears start falling on Luke's Face "I'll keep an eye out for you two" She kisses him on the forehead.

Luke smiles very weakly "Finally… Got… A… Kiss… From… You"

Persi laughs sadly "Yeah you did, I swear on the Styx, I'll stop the abandonment, no more overcrowding, no more Unclaimed" Thunder sounds in the distance.

"Thank… You…" Luke sighs and goes still.

Persi starts sobbing in grief and her tears cover Luke and Annabeth's faces. She summons two shrouds. One white with a Caduceus in the centre, the Other a Silvery-Grey with an Snow White Barn Owl in the centre and waves around the edges, Two olive trees flank the Owl on the left and right, above the Owl a Black Pegasus is flying past a crescent moon. Persi covers Luke and Annabeth's bodies with the shrouds when the doors to the Throne Room burst open and the Gods run in, only to stop when they see the shrouds on the floor.

Persi turns to the Gods "Let all Praise Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena and Luke Castellan, Son of Hermes, for they are the Heroes of Olympus, the Slayers of Kronos and the Saviors of Humanity. They have given their lives for us all, let every Demigod know of their sacrifice. This I, Persephone Athena Jackson Goddess of Heroes, Loyalty, Minor Goddess of Tides, Time, Wisdom, the Ocean, the Hunt and the Moon, Proclaimer of Heroes and Handmaiden of Artemis declare to All." The Gods bow their heads except for Athena and Hermes who run forwards and pull the shrouds down to look upon the faces of their fallen children and every Demigod and Hunter turns to face the Throne Room, Persi's words echoing in their eyes. Chiron smiles as he hears the proclamation and also sighs. The Athena cabin starts crying for their fallen sister. On the other side of America the Roman Demigods bow their heads in honor of the fallen Demigods, of course they heard Minerva, Mercury and Saturn instead of Athena, Hermes and Kronos.

The Repairs to the Throne Room were nearly instant with thirteen infinitely powerful beings working together. Persi still had tears running down her face. She was in a state of shock throughout the rewards ceremony. When asked what she wanted she asked for a vow on Chaos, something that can never be broken, the gods agreed, and then she asked "Do not let there be any more unclaimed, claim all Demigods by their thirteenth year, Build cabins for all the gods and goddesses no matter how minor, grant the release of the titans who are peaceful, and amnesty to the gods, goddesses and Demigods who turned. And one last thing" The council turned to her in shock, what more could she want?

"Do not follow me, do not search for me. For I will wander down lonely roads and to the furthest reaches of creation. And do not forget the true heroes of Olympus, for they are the ones who saved us all, and lady Hestia" Hestia turns to Persi "Never let go of Hope, for you are one of only two Olympian gods who can open the pithos, and the only one who never will"

Persi then turns and walks out of the Throne Room, and onto the pages of History and legend, A thousand years later her name would be known across all of creation, from one side of the Universe to the other and beyond, the lonely goddess whose hands reshaped fate.

The Creator of heroes.

Persephone Athena Jackson.

The End.


End file.
